Prüfungen
by Christine82
Summary: Eines Morgens wacht der junge Padawan ObiWan Kenobi auf und muß feststellen, dass sich alle JediMeister etwas kindisch verhalten.


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Leider…

**Reviews: **Ja, bitte!

Prüfungen

An diesem Morgen wurde der junge Obi-Wan Kenobi von lautem und schrillem Geschrei geweckt. Erschrocken fuhr er in seinem Bett im Jeditempel auf Couroscant auf.

‚_Wer schreit denn hier so? Ist etwas passiert?' _Sofort sprang er aus dem Bett und zog sich einen Mantel über, um nach der Ursache für das Geschrei zu suchen.

Als er den Garten des Tempels betrat ging gerade die Sonne über dem Planeten auf. Doch Obi-Wan achtete nicht auf dieses Naturschauspiel. Geschockt starrte er auf Meister Mace Windu und Meisterin Thal, die im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saßen und sich scheinbar um eine rote Stoffpuppe stritten.

„Sie gehört mir!", brüllte Thal in schrillen Tönen und versuchte Mace Windu die Puppe zu entreißen.

„Das stimmt nicht! Sie gehört mir!"

„Was ist denn hier los?" Obi-Wan drehte sich um und bemerkte die zehnjährige Iju hinter sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er immer noch durcheinander. „Ich wachte durch lautes Geschrei und Gejammer auf und fand das hier vor. Sie benehmen sich wie kleine Kinder."

„Könnte es sich um eine Prüfung handeln?", fragte Iju unsicher. Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Von einem solchen Test ist mir nichts bekannt."

„Vielleicht haben sie ihn sich neu ausgedacht." Immer mehr Schüler kamen hinzu und beobachteten ungläubig die beiden streitenden Jedimeister. Konzentriert dachte Obi-Wan nach. _‚Warum benehmen sich die beiden so, als ob sie noch Kinder wären? Wodurch könnte das ausgelöst worden sein? Und wo befinden sich die restlichen Meister?'_

„Iju, du machst dich auf die Suche nach den anderen Meistern.", wies er den Jüngeren an. „Vielleicht sind sie normal. Ich gehe in den Versammlungssaal. Gestern Abend fand dort eine Konferenz aller Meister statt. Möglicherweise finde ich einen Anhaltspunkt, warum sie sich so merkwürdig benehmen."

Neugierig betrat Obi-Wan den Versammlungsraum. Auf den ersten Blick gesehen befand sich niemand darin. Erst nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte der Padawan die riesige Gestalt, die sich unter einem der Tische zusammengekauert hatte. Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben der Gestalt, die leise wimmerte, nieder und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hallo. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Langsam drehte sich der Mann um. Erst jetzt erkannte Obi-Wan ihn.

„Meister Qui-Gon!", entfuhr es ihm geschockt. Dem Jedimeister standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Wer bist du? Lass mich in Ruhe!", wimmerte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Vorsichtig legte Obi-Wan einen Arm um seinen Meister. „Hey! Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

-------------------------------------------------------------

„Hier geht etwas verdammt Merkwürdiges vor." Seufzend schüttelte Iju den Kopf und ließ sich neben Obi-Wan auf der Parkbank nieder.

„Keiner der Meister scheint sich mehr daran zu erinnern, wer er ist.", fügte Bant Erin, ein Mon Calamari-Mädchen und Obi-Wans beste Freundin, hinzu, die ihnen gegenüber auf dem Boden saß.

„Vielleicht…", begann Obi-Wan gerade nachdenklich, als plötzlich aus dem anderen Teil des Gartens ein Höllenlärm zu ihnen drang. Böses ahnend sprangen die drei auf und rannten in die Richtung, aus dem der Lärm kam. Schon von weitem sahen sie, dass sich ein großer Teil der Schüler um Mace Windu versammelt hatte, der sich heulend den Kopf hielt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Obi-Wan, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

„Meister Windu ist beim Spielen gegen die Säule geknallt und hat die Vase heruntergeworfen.", erklärte eines der jüngeren Mädchen.

„Darüber wird Yoda garantiert nicht erfreut sein.", flüsterte Bant Obi-Wan ins Ohr.

„Das fürchte ich auch.", entgegnete der Padawan, bevor er sich an einen anderen Schüler wandte. „Räum bitte die Scherben weg und sorg dafür, dass sich jemand Meister Windus Kopf ansieht." Der Junge nickte kurz und machte sich an die Arbeit. Langsam löste sich die Menge um sie herum wieder auf. Ein älterer Schüler nahm Mace Windu, der immer noch weinte an die Hand und führte ihn zu einer der Bänke. Dann untersuchte er mit einem Scanner die Kopfwunde. Interessiert beobachtete Obi-Wan, wie der Schüler ihm anschließend ein Beruhigungsmittel gab.

„Obi-Wan!" Erschrocken fuhr Obi-Wan Kenobi aus seiner Grübelei auf, als Bant plötzlich mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest." Der Padawan sah seine Freundin mit merkwürdigem Blick an. Plötzlich lächelte er. „Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was hier los ist. Kommt mit."

----------------------------------------

Als Iju und Bant den Versammlungssaal erreichten kam Obi-Wan ihnen bereits wieder entgegen. Er hielt etwas in seiner rechten Hand. Erst beim näher kommen erkannte Iju, dass es sich um die Ahau-Bohnen handelte, die ihre Meister gestern Abend zum Essen gehabt hatten.

„Riech mal!" Obi-Wan hielt Bant die Hand mit den Ahau-Bohnen unter die Nase. Diese würdigte ihn mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na los!", ermutigte er sie abermals. Vorsichtig roch sie an den kleinen roten Kugeln.

„Und?", fragte sie schließlich unsicher.

„Es riecht nach Kinich!", rief Obi-Wan begeistert.

„Kinich?", wiederholte Iju ungläubig. „Obi-Wan, das ist ein Rauschgift. Wie sollte das denn ins Essen unserer Meister gelangen?"

„Jemand muß es ihnen hinein gemacht haben!"

„Aber warum?", hakte Bant nach.

„Vielleicht, um unserem Ruf zu schaden.", spekulierte Iju. „Oder um die Meister für einige Zeit aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit!", Obi-Wan nickte zustimmend. „Wir sollten uns die Computeraufzeichnungen über die aktuellen Missionen der Meister ansehen. Möglicherweise finden wir dort einen Hinweis."

----------------------------------------------

„Computer, erbitte Zugang zu den Daten über die laufenden Missionen." Mit diesen Worten nahm Obi-Wan an Mace Windus Terminal Platz. Iju nahm gegenüber von ihm auf einem Stuhl Platz, während Bant hinter ihrem Freund stehen blieb.

„Geben sie ihren Autoritätscode ein.", wies der Computer Obi-Wan an. Ohne zu Zögern gab er eine Zahlenkombination ein. Bant lehnte sich zu ihm vor.

„Obi-Wan, wessen Zugangscode war das?"

„Der von Qui-Gon Jinn.", gab der Padawan kleinlaut zu, während der Computer immer noch damit beschäftigt war den Code zu überprüfen.

„Aha.", Bant grinste. „Hoffentlich findet er das nicht heraus."

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Jedenfalls in diesem speziellen Fall.", entgegnete Obi-Wan, als endlich der Schriftzug „Zugang gewährt" auf dem Bildschirm erschien und kurz danach die verlangte Datei angezeigt wurde.

„Das ist ja interessant!", entfuhr es Obi-Wan Kenobi, während er sich die Datei betrachtete. „Das ist die letzte Mission, mit der Meister Windu betraut worden ist. Sie ist noch nicht abgeschlossen."

„Um was genau geht es?", erkundigte sich Iju.

„Ein Friedensabkommen zwischen den Planeten Itzamna und Lyssa.", überrascht sah Obi-Wan vom Display auf. „Die Verhandlungen sind heute. Ohne die Hilfe der Jedi wird vermutlich keine einstimmige Lösung möglich sein."

„Und irgend jemand will genau das erreichen!" Jetzt fiel es auch Iju wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Einer der Meister muß sofort dort hin!"

„Wie denn? Sie stehen alle unter dem Einfluss von Drogen! Nein, wir können unmöglich einen von ihnen zu den Verhandlungen schicken.", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann muß einer von uns gehen.", stellte Bant fest.

„Wer denn? Von uns besitzt keiner genügend Erfahrung, solche Verhandlungen zu einem guten Ende zu bringen.", argumentierte Obi-Wan.

„Ausser einer.", hielt Bant vorsichtig dagegen.

„Wen meinst du?", erkundigte sich der Padawan unwissend. Die beiden Mädchen lächelten sich an. Zusammen antworteten sie ihm: „Dich."

„Nein!", er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das könnt ihr vergessen! Das läuft schief!"

„Ach quatsch!" Iju machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und Bant fügt hinzu: „Für dich ist das doch ein Klacks!"

„Ich mache das nicht! Ich kann das nicht!" Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Bant und Iju verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen."

------------------------------------------------

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Verhandlungen so schwierig sind. Bei Meister Qui-Gon Jinn sieht das alles so einfach aus." Müde ließ sich Obi-Wan Kenobi auf eine Holzbank im Garten des Jeditempels fallen. Iju und Baar nahmen neben ihm Platz.

„Wurde eine Einigung erzielt?", erkundigte sich das Mon Calamari-Mädchen neugierig.

„Ja.", Obi-Wan nickte. „Aber frag mich bitte nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe. Wie geht es den Meistern?"

„Sie schlafen endlich. Zum Glück ist bis Morgen die Wirkung der Drogen verflogen. Noch einen Tag länger hätte ich das nicht ausgehalten."

----------------------------------------

Gähnend legte sich Obi-Wan in sein Bett und schaltete das Licht aus. Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen vernahm er, wie die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer geöffnet wurde und jemand eintrat.

„Obi-Wan?", fragte Qui-Gon mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Ja, Qui-Gon?", seufzend setzte er sich auf.

„Darf ich bei dir schlafen? Ich habe Angst."

„Vor was hast du denn Angst?" Obi-Wan konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich mit seinem Meister sprach.

„Vor den Ungeheuern unter meinem Bett." Obi-Wan glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

„Was! Das ist doch kompletter Unsinn! Unter deinem Bett sind keine Ungeheuer!"

„Sind wohl!", wütend stampfte Qui-Gon mit dem Fuß auf.

„Nein!"

„Doch!", quengelte der Meister weiter. _‚Das darf nicht wahr sein.'_ fuhr es dem Padawan durch den Kopf. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, welche Mühe er im Laufe der Jahre den Jedimeister im Tempel gemacht hatte.

„Meinetwegen. Du kannst hier schlafen.", gab er schließlich nach. Lachend sprang Qui-Gon auf das Bett. Für einen Augenblick fürchtete Obi-Wan, es könnte unter dem Gezappel seine Meisters zusammenbrechen, doch nach einigen Sekunden lag Qui-Gon Jinn friedlich neben ihm. „Gute Nacht, Qui-Gon."

„Gute Nacht.", entgegnete sein Meister und nach einiger Zeit: „Obi-Wan?"

Böses ahnend schlug Obi-Wan die Augen auf. „Ja?"

„Ich will zu meiner Mami!", Qui-Gon brach in lautes Weinen aus. Entnervt rollte Obi-Wan seine Augen nach oben zu dem sternenübersähten Himmel über Couroscant. Leise, so damit der schmollende Qui-Gon Jinn es nicht hören konnte schwor er: „Ich werde, egal was passiert, meinem Meister nie wieder unnötigen Kummer bereiten. Das schwöre ich bei meiner Ehre als Jedi." Lächelnd wandte er sich zu Qui-Gon um. „Soll ich dir eine Geschichte vorlesen?"

------------------------------------------

Als Qui-Gon Jinn am nächsten Morgen erwachte verspürte er zugleich einen heftigen Kopfschmerz und eine leichte Übelkeit. Stöhnend rollte er sich zur Seite, um erstaunt festzustellen, dass Obi-Wan in seinem Bett lag. _‚Anscheinend hat er sich mal wieder Horrorvideos angesehen. Ich muß mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden.'_, dachte er sich.

Abermals rollte er sich zur Seite und landete japsend auf dem Boden. Mit einem Mal war Qui-Gon hellwach. _‚Irgendwie hatte ich mein Bett größer in Erinnerung.' _Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und sah sich um. _‚Warum befinde ich mich in Obi-Wans Zimmer?' _Für einen Augenblick spielte Qui-Gon mit dem Gedanken seinen Padawan aufzuwecken und sich erklären zu lassen, wie er hierher gekommen war. Doch Obi-Wan schlummerte so friedlich, dass er dieses Vorhaben schnell verstieß. Im selben Augenblick, in dem er diesen Entschluss fasste vernahm er aus dem Garten einen lauten Schrei. Erschrocken fuhr Obi-Wan auf. Einen Moment lang sahen sich Schüler und Lehrer an, dann rannten sie gemeinsam los. Als sie den Garten erreichten sahen sie, dass Yoda, Mace Windu und einige andere Meister zusammen mit vier Schülern an der Stelle stand, an der am Tag zuvor die Vase zu Bruch gegangen war. Auf dem Boden lagen noch einige Scherben, die man gestern wohl übersehen hatte.

„Ich eine Erklärung verlange! Wer diese Vase zerstört hat?", Yoda sah von einem Schüler zum Anderen.

„Meister Yoda", begann Obi-Wan unsicher. „Meister Windu hat die Vase heruntergeworfen." Yoda und die anderen Meister sahen sich entsetzt an. Mace Windu hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern diese Tat begannen zu haben."

„Das ist verständlich.", mischte sich nun Obi-Wan vorsichtig ein. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns in den Versammlungssaal begeben, damit ich euch die Angelegenheit erklären kann."

-------------------------------------------

„Unsere Schüler die Verhandlungen ausgezeichnet geführt haben.", sagte Yoda zu Mace Windu und Qui-Gon Jinn, als sie an diesem Abend über den Innenhof des Tempels gingen.

„Sie haben diese Herausforderung in der Tat hervorragend gemeistert.", stimmte Mace zu. „Was haben unsere Untersuchungen in Bezug auf den Schuldigen ergeben?"

„Unsere Ermittlungen bisher nicht vorangekommen sind. Die Täter nach wie vor unerkannt bleiben."

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wer uns die Drogen verabreicht hat. Unsere Schüler und auch wir könnten erneut durch diese Personen in Gefahr geraten.", fügte Qui-Gon besorgt hinzu.

„Wir deine Befürchtung teilen, Qui-Gon Jinn.", Yoda nickte. „Nun du aber zu deinem Schüler zurückkehren solltest. Ihr morgen früh aufbrechen müsst zu eurer Mission."

Qui-Gon Jinn verneigte sich ehrfürchtig und kehrte zu seinem Quartier zurück. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Mace Windu besorgt: „Was habt ihr Qui-Gon vorenthalten?"

„Wir eine Vermutung haben, wer hinter diesem Anschlag steckt. Damit jedoch recht vorsichtig umgegangen werden muß." In Mace Windu kam eine furchtbare Ahnung auf.

„Die Siths?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Möglich dies wäre.", gab Yoda zu. „Wahrscheinlich sogar. Diese Art von Verschwörung passen zu ihnen würde. Doch bevor keine Sicherheit wir haben, nicht allzu viele Personen davon erfahren sollten."


End file.
